


Lock and Key

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: Robin's the only one who's ever found a way to unlock the path to the heart Regina keeps guarded. Collection of one shots set in the Guard My Heart verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set between chapters five and six for reference.

It isn’t often that Mal surprises her on set. Not that it’s ever an unwelcome visit. Quite the contrary in fact. She loves seeing her manager as often as possible. Considers the woman to be as much of a friend as colleague. But it is unexpected whenever it happens. She hasn’t shown up once since they’d started filming and Regina knows she’s been busy with other clients and she’s extremely focused on work (people don’t call her The Dragon for nothing). But the absence had seemed a little odd when she usually checks in once or twice a production. 

 

Though in fairness Regina has had quite a bit on her mind. Between her growing feelings for Robin and the constant stress over whoever this stalker could be or when he’ll make his next move she hasn’t had a great deal of time to dwell on Mal’s lack of involvement. 

 

She notices her slip in the back while they’re rehearsing a scene, then Gold’s barking orders at her and Graham and Regina shifts her attention back to work. Mal’s more than capable of fending for herself. It’s not for another half hour when they’ve been given a break while they set up the scene properly that Regina seeks out where her manager has gotten to. Her eyes roaming around the soundstage for a glimpse of those platinum blonde curls. And that’s when she spots them. 

 

Robin and Mal. 

 

They’ve met before. That day she’d been forced to drag him along to meetings right after he’d started working for her, but the two of them had barely spoken that day from what she recalls. Robin had merely hovered annoyingly in the background while she and Mal had discussed things. But now here they are. Tucked away in a corner having a quiet conversation, completely focused on each other. Isn’t he suppose to be watching  _ her _ ? Or the other people milling about? Something actually related to the job she’s hired him for?

 

Regina watches the other woman take a step closer to him, her body brushing Robin’s slightly as one of her finely manicured nails trails lightly down his bicep, and suddenly all the elation she’d had when she first saw her walk in evaporates. 

 

What are they doing? Together? 

 

Mal laughs at something Robin says and Regina can hear the melodic timbre all the way across the room. Then she’s leaning into him, eyes heavy lidded and flirtatious. Regina knows the look. Has gone out with Mal enough to recognize when she’s attracted to someone. And she’s sending major vibes Robin’s way. Regina can practically feel the pheromones from across the room. Something he appears to be thoroughly enjoying if the twinkle in his eyes and that smile that has his dimples creasing is any indication. 

 

How dare he?

 

He’d been lecturing her on admitting their feelings only days ago and now he’s flirting with her manager of all people? And right in front of her at that. The nerve. Regina’s glad to know all those feelings he’s supposedly harboring for her are so easily pushed aside by an attractive woman turning her charm on him. That when it involves her he can switch from personal to solely professional in the blink of an eye (while she’s struggling to deal with the formality hanging between them) but has no trouble ogling another woman while on the job. 

 

She should be grateful for it. That he’s putting her safety before his supposed personal desires. That’s what she’d wanted, isn’t it? Though standing there making eyes at Mal is a pretty poor way to show it. But when his hand lifts to grip Mal’s elbow and he leans in to whisper something into her ear Regina can’t contain herself.

 

Before she realizes what she’s doing she’s stomping over to where the pair stand, ignoring the startled look from Robin and the knowing one Mal gives her. “What’s going on here?” she asks, intends for it to come out conversationally but her tone ends up sounding much more like an accusation. Mal’s smirk tips up a notch at the corner of her mouth. But damn it, her blood is boiling. However irrational it may be. That ugly little green eyed monster is cartwheeling around her system and she can’t control it. Robin is her bodyguard.  _ Hers _ . Not Mal’s to be flirting with. Despite whatever lies she’s convinced them both of Regina doesn’t want him dallying with anyone else. The thought halts Regina’s tirade before it has a chance to really begin. It’s unfair. Robin’s  _ not _ hers. Doesn’t belong to her in any capacity beyond professional association because that’s what she’s told him she wants. However untrue it may be. 

 

She has absolutely no right to stake any sort of claim over him. She’s made the choice not to pursue whatever it is that’s been happening between them. He’s free to flirt with whomever he chooses and she can’t do a damn thing about it. 

 

The fact that he’s been distant for days isn’t helping the situation. She misses him terribly. A sort of gnawing ache just beneath her breast bone that makes itself known with every impersonal interaction. The lack of physical contact. So to see Robin touch Mal so casually hurts, causes that jealousy to flair up and Regina has to bite her tongue to keep from voicing it. It’s been days since they’ve had a real conversation let alone since he’d touched her in any way that wasn’t a hundred percent necessary and she hadn’t realized what Robin backing off would actually look like. Or more importantly how it would feel. 

 

Yet, there’s nothing she can do to change that. They can’t do this. Have a relationship. The two of them can’t flirt or laugh or touch unrestrained. Not when she’s terrified of getting close to him. Look at how she’s behaving already. Raging with jealousy over a friend. A woman she trusts implicitly when very few fall into that category.  

 

And Regina knows if she told Mal to back off she would. She’d give her shit and tease her mercilessly for it but she wouldn’t poach Regina’s territory. However, that would require admitting that Robin’s been right all along. She does feel something for him. A lot of somethings actually and she’s not quite ready for that yet. Doesn’t know if she ever will be honestly. Not after what she went through with Daniel. And that’s so unfair to Robin. The last thing she wants is to lead him on. So Regina struggles to dial back the envy flowing freely through her veins. 

 

The problem is now they’re standing there, both of them watching her expectantly. Robin’s giving her a look. One that conveys he is perfectly aware of what’s gotten under her skin, why she’s stormed over here and interrupted them and there’s just a hint of smugness to it. God, she wants to slap it right off his face. Or kiss that smirk away. Either would work just fine for her. The disjunction only serves to have Regina’s emotions swirling more confusingly inside her. 

 

“Robin and I are just having a chat, dear.” Mal finally answers her initial question, draws Regina’s gaze away from Robin’s tempting baby blues to her own. “He’s been catching me up on everything that’s been going on around here.” 

 

Her eyes whip back to Robin’s with a touch of panic that eases with the almost imperceptible shake of his head. Mal’s not talking about the letters. He hasn’t told her about those. 

 

“I was telling her what a devil Gold’s been.” Robin interjects. Resists the urge to reach out a hand and rub it soothingly down her arm. He’d seen the momentary fear in her eyes, understands the reasoning for it. She wants to keep this situation private. Even from someone she trusts. And he’ll respect that for as long as he can. As long as he can still keep her safe himself. 

 

Regina nods, “Right,” she feels silly now that she’s standing here, one step away from interrogating them about an innocent conversation. Hadn’t really thought through the impression her storming over here would give and now that she has she isn’t quite sure how to cover up her jealous blunder. “Well, you know how Gold can be. Though if you wanted to let out that dragon bitch I know is hiding in there I wouldn’t mind watching you raise a little hell with him.” She jokes, tucking her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. 

 

How does she get herself out of this?

 

Luckily, she’s saved as Mal quips that she’ll go teach that imp a thing or two and excuses herself to go speak to the director. The blonde goes to leave with a seductive smile for Robin, brushing her fingers over his arm once more, and a wink for Regina. Watches her client’s fingers clench into a fist at her side at the movement and let’s out that throaty laugh again, murmuring something about green being Regina’s color as she struts away. Oh, she’s going to murder the woman. Friend or not. 

 

It’s obvious Robin hears the comment too because the first sentence out of his mouth once Mal meanders away in the direction of the monitors (conveniently leaving the two of them standing there in awkward silence) is, “Were you jealous?” His voice amused, a sliver of hope skirting around the edges. 

 

Regina scoffs, “Of course not,” tries to brush the question off, but she knows it doesn’t sound nearly as convincing as it should. This is Robin. He knows her well enough to know when she’s lying and has never been afraid to call her on her bullshit. It’s not a shock when he does just that. 

 

“Really? It certainly appears that way from where I’m standing, milady. Seems your manager agrees. Which is odd considering you supposedly have no feelings for me. Whatsoever. Isn’t that what you told me?” He takes a step closer, right into her personal space and Regina has to tip her head up to continue looking him in the eye. Her stomach flip flops, rolling with nervous energy. “Are you saying something different now?”

 

“N-no.” she stutters before pulling herself together and lifting her chin a fraction. She will not let Robin throw her this way. Even if what he’s accusing her of is completely true. She just let her emotions get carried away for a minute. That’s all. It doesn’t change anything. Regina inches back a step and repeats firmly. “No. That’s not what I’m saying.” 

 

Damn the woman. She’s jealous. It’s written all over her face, her body language. They both know it. Yet, she’s still standing there denying it. Too stubborn for her own good. Not that Robin should be encouraging her. He’s been trying his best to keep their interactions completely professional. Doing a damn fine job of it too. Even if it is killing him. It’s for her safety though. Something he is unwilling to gamble with. 

 

But she’d stormed her way over here in huff because he been  _ talking _ to another woman, silently staking her claim and it had thrilled him. It might make him petty and a fool but Robin can’t help feeling reassured by the display. He’s not alone. Whatever she says or does, however many times she denies it Regina feels something for him. What the hell they are going to do about it he doesn’t have a clue but at least they’re in the same boat.

 

Just a modicum a validation is all he wants. All they can allow themselves at this point and she’s refusing him even that. 

 

Regina watches his face falls, heart squeezing painfully, and she aches to tell him the truth. That she’s crazy about him, and terrified of what she could feel for him if she allowed herself. She loves deeply. Always has and if she were to let Robin into her heart it would be no different. There would be no going back. 

 

But she’s not ready for that. So she will continue to deny the existence of whatever it is between them. Will play dumb and pretend she hasn’t spent the last ten minutes acting like a jealous fool if it means she doesn’t end up with her heart broken and shattered once again. 

 

“Right then. My mistake.” Robin replies, disappointment clear as day. He nods toward the direction Mal had headed and says, “Looks like they’re almost ready for you. Better get back. I have work I should be focusing on anyway and so do you.” 

 

Regina nods, turns on her heel to walk away. The whole interaction leaving her hollow and unsatisfied. Jealousy is funny that way.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt #200 Robin and Regina get caught getting handsy in public for OQ Prompt Party

She blames Mal. 

 

The woman had spent the entire evening plowing her with drink after drink. Every time the gin and tonic in hand had started to run low, another one had magically appeared to replace it.  _ “To loosen you up, darling,”  _ had been her reasoning. After all, she knows how tedious Regina can find these industry events. Constantly having to try and impress the big execs, the directors, the producers. Being on one’s best behavior. 

 

It’s, frankly, exhausting. 

 

Thank god Robin’s here. He’s kept to the background mostly, quietly doing his job, while she’s been engaging in endless conversations, but he’s never been far, no more than an arms length away all evening if she’d needed him. And after about the fourth gin and tonic, Regina had  _ needed _ him. Desperately. She’d even grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket and snuck off for a quiet moment in dark corner, attacking his lips with hers, propriety be damned. 

 

A lovely distraction from work for a few minutes before her manager had dragged her away with a huff and an envious glance back at a breathless Robin. The entire thing had made her snicker uncontrollably even as Mal had snagged yet another drink from a passing waiter for her. 

 

But it’s led her here. 

 

Apparently, if you get enough liquor into her system, Regina Mills becomes quite handsy (and horny). Robin’s directing her outside, their car waiting to return them to the mansion for the night where she can finally be alone with her husband to do all the wicked and naughty things she’s been imagining all night long. 

 

Though it’s not enough. Their home is too far away and she can’t keep her hands from running over his toned chest, down along the rippling muscles of his biceps as his hands fall to her hips to try and steady her. “Regina—” Robin groans as she steps closer, her body flush against his now, breasts pressed tightly to his chest, as she drapes one arm over his neck and leans in to suck at his pulse point. “Now is not the time.” 

 

There’s a handful of people milling about around them, waiting for their forms of transportation as well, and they are far from alone enough for her to be groping him so openly. If it weren’t for the fact she’s drunk, Robin knows she’d never even consider it. 

 

He’s struggling though, hadn’t said anything as Mal had slowly but surely gotten his wife drunk because he knows she’s needed a bit of fun. She’s been working horrendous hours. Her current film has been taking it’s toll and she deserves a night out, a night of carefree enjoyment. Especially when they’d been at an event that she normally doesn’t like attending. So he’d stuck to water for the evening and had kept a close eye on her, on those around her, to ensure she’d been safe and protected. And as her affections had grown more daring, quietly, but surely, he let his imagination run wild with fantasies of what they could do when finally alone. 

 

She’s been touchy all night, progressively growing bolder and bolder as the hours had dragged on. It’d been a struggle to try and keep them from going too far in public, amongst her colleagues, but he’d managed it. Barely. Now it’s gotten to the point where Robin doesn’t know quite what to do. Caught between his own sense of propriety and honor and lust for his wife. 

 

Regina hums, nips her teeth into his skin and lets out this tiny little moan that goes straight to Robin’s groin. “Don’t care. Want you. So much.” Her words are slurred and while it should be a deterrent, damn it, she’s adorable. Robin shakes his head at her, chuckling when one of her hands slips down to grab a palmful of his ass to give it a squeeze. Her lips find his again and he indulges them both for a moment by allowing it to spin out before pulling away. 

 

Thankfully, their car has circled back around through traffic finally and Robin simply shuffles her into the back seat, climbing in after her and spending the remainder of the ride home doing his best to keep her from giving their chauffer a show. 

 

It’s not until the next morning, when Regina wakes with a mild hangover (and even that bit of reprieve only due to the fact Robin had plowed her with water and aspirin before letting her finally jump his bones) and a string of texts from Tink, that she realizes what she’s done. 

 

There’s multiple links to websites and twitter handles and when she clicks on one of them she sees an image of her draped over Robin, hand on his ass and ankle wrapped around his calf as she kisses him in the shadows outside of the party they’d attended last night show up. 

 

Oh god. 

 

It’s everywhere. The image of her groping him splashed across every tabloid news feed she sees as Regina frantically opens a few more of them before flopping back onto the mattress with a groan and tossing a pillow over her eyes. Mortification trickles through her and the dark thought that she’s going to kill Mal flickers through her mind as the sound of the door clicking open can be heard through the muffle of the pillow over her. 

 

When she shoves it aside, squinting as the sudden brightness makes her temples throb, Regina sees Robin walking toward the nightstand, carrying a try with what appears to be coffee, water, toast, and a bottle of Excedrin. Normally the thoughtfulness of the gesture would make her melt, but she’s too distraught. 

 

“How are you feeling this morning?” he asks cautiously. 

 

In lieu of an answer, Regina picks up her phone again, swipes across the lock screen and then turns it to face him, “Have you seen this?” 

 

Robin frowns, sets the tray aside and then sits down on the edge of the bed to take the phone from her, studying the image for a few seconds before he bursts out laughing. “It’s not funny, Robin!” Regina scolds, scowling, that tiny wrinkle forming between her brows. 

 

“I’m sorry, love, but it’s a little funny. You were quite the handful last night. I must have missed the paparazzi outside when we left.” He lifts a pointed brow, smirking as he adds, “I was a little distracted by someone…” There’s a flirty implication in his words, and Regina rolls her eyes at him. 

 

With a huff, she snatches the phone back from him, exiting out of the image and tossing it aside as she mutters scornfully, “Remind me to never listen to Mal again if it has anything remotely to do with alcohol.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the prompt "Regina attends a con as an actress and Robin freaks out because of all the potential security issues." Part one of two. And written for day six of OQ Happy Ending Week for AU OQ.

She’d had no idea it would blow up the way it had when she’d taken the role. That the character would resonate with so many people, would incite passion and drive in the hearts of people old and young alike. Though she should have, Regina supposes. Henry is absolutely obsessed with the series (had, in fact, been over the moon when she’d told him what she’d be filming for the next few months), so she knew the popularity for it was there.

 

But the outpouring of letters (the good kind this time) she’s received since it’s release has been staggering. It’s been a bit overwhelming if Regina is being frankly honest, but she’s so incredibly grateful that her work’s touched people.

 

There’s nothing more she could ever ask for as an actress, no greater compliment than that.

 

When Mal had first suggested the idea of attending a convention, Regina hadn’t known what to say. The whole idea was a concept so foreign to her she requested to take a few days to think it over, weigh the pros and cons in her mind, discuss it with her bodyguard (handily her fiancé as well).

 

On the one hand, it’s great exposure and an opportunity for her to connect with her fans in a setting that’s far more personable than anything she could ever achieve over social media. Something Regina definitely feels impassioned about. Not to mention the monetary value and connections that could be made through it. It would open up an entire new world. All of which Mal had pointed out to her before Regina had left her office.

 

But on the downside, Regina firmly believes in her privacy and keeping to herself for the most part unless it involves her work. After everything she’s been through in her life, she is nothing if not cautious about putting herself and her family at risk. It’s not something she wants to dive headfirst into.

 

So she’d spent the afternoon mulling it over in her mind, turning it around all evening as Henry and Robin had cooked hamburgers and dogs on the grill so they could have themselves a little springtime backyard barbecue. Dinner had been a bit of a distraction, with laughter and teasing all around. Roland had been with them for the weekend and had managed to drip ketchup all down the front of his shirt, inciting snickers from Henry and an admonishing look from Regina as she’d taken a wet paper towel and wiped him up the best she could.

 

Then there had been board games after dinner. _Clue_ this time around rather than Henry’s preferred _Sorry!_ But the mystery game is Roland’s favorite. Followed by the fun task of wrangling two energetic boys into the bath and settling them down for bed.

 

It’s not until later that night that Regina even has an opportunity to bring it up with Robin.

 

“How did your meeting with Mal go earlier?” he asks as they are cuddled up in bed, only the dim lights from the bedside lamps illuminating his face when she tilts her chin up from where’s she’s resting her head on his shoulder, rearranging until she’s sitting up in bed.

 

She’s been reading through a script Gold had sent over just this morning, it’s the first chance she’s had to even glance at it, but he wants to know her interest by Monday morning. Robin’s wading through some emails on his phone. It’s nice though. When they can cuddle together like this, each of them focused on work while still spending time with each other. It’s her favorite way to unwind after the day. Something she’s become a bit spoiled by.

 

“It was… interesting,” Regina answers with a bit of uncertainty, not sure what his response to the idea will be.

 

Her tone must catch his attention, along with her change in position, because Robin gives her a raised eyebrow and tosses his phone onto the nightstand, turning over on his side to rest his head on his fist as he studies her. “Interesting? How so?”

 

Bending the corner of the page she’s reading down, Regina twists around and sets aside the script in her lap before laying back down and mirroring his position on the bed, scooting just a touch closer to him in the shuffle. “Well, Mal made a rather intriguing suggestion, or, well, professional opportunity for me to consider.” Robin says nothing, patient as ever as he waits for her to elaborate further. “It seems Carol Danvers took off more than either of us realized she would and that people want me to attend some sort of comic type convention. Mal made quite the argument for the benefits of pursuing something like it.”

 

Robin’s brow furrows, and he questions softly, “You mean like that madness that happens for San Diego Comic Con every summer?” He’s worked with enough people in security in this town to know that an event of that scale is nothing but a headache half the time. “Do you really think that’s a good idea? After everything you’ve been through?” Everything they’ve both gone through, really, because his life had been just as affected by those horrific few months as her own.

 

“That’s why I told her it was something I wanted to discuss with you before I committed to anything. I wanted your opinion about it, Robin, but I have to say that some of her points weren’t all that unappealing. The opposite in fact.” Her hand sneaks across the mattress, crawling over the wrinkled sheets until she can thread her fingers through his, playing with his hand as she waits for him to respond.

 

With a weary sigh, he points out, “The logistics of protecting you in that sort of environment would be a nightmare and there’s no way to vet attendees really. You’d be susceptible to every crazy out there, Regina, and I have to say the idea makes me more than a little nervous.”

 

Even though this was partly the reaction Regina had expected from him, the last bit of his argument can’t help but amuse her, causing her lips to twitch as she questions, “You mean all those crazy nerds that are so dangerous?”

 

Huffing, Robin narrows his eyes at her, staring for a minute before chuckling a bit himself and bringing their joined hands up to his mouth to place a light kiss to her knuckles. “Yes. It’s always the ones you least suspect.” The mood turns somber for a minute, each of them remembering the anything but fun torment from Sidney Glass, but they’ve moved past that now. And neither of them wishes for it to affect them for the rest of their lives. “Is this really something you want to do, love?”

 

She doesn’t answer for a minute, considering. The whole idea has been turning over in her mind for hours now, but with Robin gazing intently at her, the truth of what she feels about it is simple. Regina’s eyes meet Robin’s as she admits, “I think it could be fun. And I would love to have the chance to meet fans, to hear what the character meant to them or why they loved it enough just to come see me. I’ve never had an opportunity like that before. It would be nice to experience how something I’ve done has influenced someone.”

 

Well, he can’t fault her for that can he? It’ll be difficult, but it’s certainly not impossible. Robin supposes he’s just a tad over protective of her to begin with as well, but there’s no real reason that should keep her from doing what she wants. He’ll just have to deal with his own emotions over it and do everything in his power to keep her safe. Just like always.

 

Drawing in a deep breath, he shifts to his back, pulling her into his arms and wrapping her up in his embrace. Regina listens to the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear for a minute, content to lay with him like this as long as she can.

 

“I guess we’re going to comic con then.”

 

-:-

 

Once she gives Mallory the go ahead, it’s easy sailing. At least for Regina. Her fire-breathing agent takes care of all the details. She’s gonna start her off small, just a local comic con in Atlanta. Nothing major, and as the blonde points out, it’s an event that has minimal security risks, something to appease Robin surely.

 

Not that it really does anything for his stress levels over it all. It’s actually rather adorable, the way he worries over her. He’s lucky he’s cute or she’d find it infinitely irritating, but Regina won’t fault him for wanting to ensure her safety. That’s what she’d intitaly hired him for after all and look how well that had turned out for her?

 

It’s a weekend late in August, just before Henry goes back to school so the three of them are making a bit of a vacation out of it, planning on exploring all the wonderful places the city has to offer the week before the convention as a last hurrah of summer. Though her son is absolutely ecstatic to attend the con itself. There’s quite the guest list it would seem, and several of the actors from his favorite comic movies and shows are going to be in attendance.

 

All of it amuses Regina to no end, makes her even more grateful that she’d agreed to go in the first place. So she’s rather excited for the whole experience when it finally arrives a month later.

 

The three of them spend their week visiting the aquarium and Piedmont Park, riding the Ferris wheel downtown and exploring all the many restaurants and sights Midtown has to offer. They’d also spent a day hiking Stone Mountain as well as another at Sweetwater Park with each of their amazing views (one thing Robin had been greatly looking forward to) before Saturday had arrived and Regina had been forced to focus on work again.

 

Of course, that means an early morning for the three of them. She’s got to be at the convention center by 9AM and goes almost immediately into photo ops from there and then is expected to spend the majority of her day at the table they’ve set up for her. Robin is insistent upon arriving as early as possible, checking the perimeter and doing a sweep of the main hall where Regina will spend most of her time.

 

If you ask her, it’s a bit of overkill, but she lets him do his thing, doesn’t argue about any of it. She understands after all, and Regina will indulge him to his heart’s content when it comes to her and Henry’s safety.

 

After about five hours of rather nothing happening, despite the steady line of people that have been queuing for her autograph and for a chance to actually speak and have a conversation with her, Robin has to admit that perhaps he overreacted to it all a tad.

 

They’re in a bit of a lull, finally having gotten through the people waiting for her and with a chance for a breather while they wait. “So,” Regina starts, grinning at Robin from his seat behind her, “not so bad right? No crazy stalkers here. Just cute teenagers who want to meet the person who brought their favorite character to life.”

 

Robin’s lips quirk and he has to concede that she might be right, that he’d been worried over nothing truly serious and it’s not anything she can’t handle. It’s actually been quite adorable watching her throughout the day, and seeing her fans’ reactions as well. It has provided endless amusement. “Fine. Maybe you were right, and it wasn’t a big deal. But you can’t blame me for being cautious, love.”

 

She grins at him, the corner of her mouth quirking up in a smirk. “True, but you were also rather adorable about the whole thing.” Her voice drops, growing husky as she leans over to him so no one else can hear, particularly her son, as she adds, “I have to admit I found it rather sexy.”

 

Before he has a chance to respond to the suggestive comment with more than a raised arch of his brow and the beginnings of a smirk, Henry calls out to him, “Robin, look!” finally distracted from the comic he’d been flipping through by something he’s seen across the room and pulling them both from the sudden underlying tension of the moment.

 

And she’s so proud of him. He’s been so patient all day, waiting around at her table or in the green room with Robin as she’s done her job, but Regina knows he’s itching to join the crowds around them. To explore the aisles and aisles of booths set up in the vendor area and stand in line to meet Wolverine and to geek out over his favorite superhero.

 

Robin’s notice is drawn to where Henry is pointing (at the other end of the main convention hall and it seems the man of the hour has arrived if the echo of shouts and squeals coming from that end of the room are any indication). His attention shifts, immediately going into “dad mode” and focusing on her son’s interests. Though at this point, Robin thinks of Henry as much his own as Roland.

 

“It’s Wolverine!” Henry exclaims, practically bouncing in his seat next to Robin behind her, making Regina chuckle. It’s so cute.

 

Robin nods, “So it is.”

 

“Can we go see him?” the young boy begs, hands gripped together in the usual stance for getting what he wants. “Pleeeeeease, Robin? Mom?” His eyes dart between them, willing to take whoever says yes first. And they’d promised him that much at least. Frankly, she’s surprised he’d held out as long as he had.

 

Looking toward Regina, Robin lifts a brow questioningly, to which she replies, “Go for it. Who am I to stop him? Off with you both!” Regina orders with a grin, distracted by the gaggle of girls just walking up to her table as she returns to work mode.

 

As the pair of them maneuver their way out of her booth, Henry’s talking a mile a minute, jabbering on and on about what he wants to say and what to ask him once they finally get there. They pass all sorts of interesting characters along the way, cosplayers dressed up from Sailor Moon, characters to the Green Arrow and Batman (even a quintet of ladies sporting the classic outfits of the Spice Girls, something the Brit in Robin can’t help but appreciate) and everything in between.

 

It’s like nothing Robin’s ever seen before. And he lives in a town where he’s been witness to some pretty out there sights. But he has to admit that Henry’s enthusiasm for it all is rather infectious, and as they wait in the queue that snakes up and down a wide expanse of the room, he starts to get into the whole thing himself.

 

Henry makes a friend with the pre-teen who appears to be just a few years older than him while Robin and the boy’s father chat easily as they weave their way through the line. By the time they make it up to the front, they are in the middle of debating the differences between the screen and comic version of the characters, Henry insisting, “He’s so much _smarter_ in the comic strips. He knows like _ten_ languages, Robin.”

 

And perhaps it’s a bit of an exaggeration, but Robin consents, “True. He’s got a decent head on his shoulders. But I think they captured his personality overall fairly well. Don’t you?”

 

The boy considers for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip in a manner so similar to the way his mother does occasionally that Robin’s lips quirk, fighting a smile. Eventually, Henry agrees, “Yeah. And the fight scenes are waaaay cooler!” he exclaims, just as they’re walking up, turning an adorable shade of red and uncharacteristically going mute when his idol smiles and thanks him.

 

Robin smiles and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze of encouragement as he turns to take care of the details with the handler as Henry and Hugh start chatting, the eleven year old having found his voice again while the man signs a glossy photo of one of the action scenes Henry so enjoys.

 

All in all, the interaction only lasts a few minutes and just before they’re leaving, Robin snaps a photo of the two of them, to Henry’s utter jubilation. The second they’re back amongst the crowds walking around Henry exclaims, “That was the coolest thing ever! Thanks, Robin!” He grins, shaking his head and swinging an arm around Henry’s shoulder as they meander their way back.

 

They get waylaid on the return trip to Regina’s table, Henry talking Robin into taking a spin around the rows of vendors, insisting, _Mom’s fine!_ And Robin knows she is, truly. She doesn’t need him right now, particularly not with her handler with her so he lets the boy lead him around, stopping at a booth of Pop! Figures and somehow leaving with several Captain America characters in a bag.

 

Along the way down the rows, they find several artists whose work is really quite remarkable and Henry’s talked Robin into a few prints (and magnets and buttons and lord knows what else) before he’s even realized it. He should tell him no, he doesn’t need it all after all, but it’s so obvious he’s having so much fun that Robin merely hands over his credit card when Henry politely asks if he can get this and this every time. His own son is with his mother this week and next so he might as well spoil his honorary one. Eventually he has to put his foot down and insist they go back and check on his mother.

 

The two of them have been gone for over an hour before they finally return, but once he does, Henry is filled with stories. “Oh my gosh, Mom, he was so awesome! And so easy to talk to!”

 

Regina grins at her son’s enthusiasm, pleased that he seems to have had such a good experience. She’ll have to try and catch the other actor in the green room before he leaves to thank him. Glancing over to Robin as he settles back into the seat he’s occupied all day, Regina notes the bags of goodies in hand to which she raises an eyebrow inquisitively.

 

Her fiancé merely shrugs a shoulder and admits a bit sheepishly, “We might have perused the vendor section.”

 

She chuckles merrily, adding a playful, “Sucker,” as she leans over and pecks a light kiss to Robin’s lips. Henry’s still telling her all about what it was like and then he starts digging through the bags and showing off all of his sweet new stuff and artwork until a few more people come up to speak with Regina and he’s forced to hold off again.

 

He and Robin duck their heads together and the man alternates between admiring all of Henry’s loot yet again and watching Regina work.

 

By the end of the day, Robin finds that he’s actually quite enjoyed himself, despite his early reservations. And it’s been a relatively painless process, a plus because he can already tell this is likely something they’ll be doing again. He can see how much fun she’s had, how much she’s enjoyed herself and Henry’s caught the con bug as well. He’s spent the last hour making a list of all the people he now wants to meet.

 

As the three of them leave the Georgia World Congress Center, Henry swinging his bags as he runs ahead of them in the warm glow of the setting sun, Regina and Robin agree it’s been a rather successful foray into this new world.


End file.
